


With Her in Spirit

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: ParaNorman (2012), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Spirits, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aurae, Aurai, Canonical Character Death, Canonical Child Abuse, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Character Undeath, Child Death, Child Murder, Childhood Trauma, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Execution, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Ghosts, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Grief/Mourning, Historical, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Jack Frost's Sister (Rise of the Guardians) is Called Emma, Jack Frost's Sister (Rise of the Guardians) is Wind, Jack Frost's Sister (Rise of the Guardians) is a Ghost, Jack Frost's Sister (Rise of the Guardians) is a Spirit, Jack Frost's Sister (Rise of the Guardians) is an Aura, Jack Frost's Sister (Rise of the Guardians) is the Wind, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Mythology References, No Incest, Non-Canonical Character Death, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Canon Compliant, Not Really Character Death, Past Character Death, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Canon, Pre-Rise of the Guardians (2012), Prose Poem, References to Canon, Relationship(s), Rise of the Guardians (2012) References, Rise of the Guardians Cameos, Seasonal Spirits and Guardians, Self-Indulgent, Spirits, Wind Spirits, Winter Spirits, Witch Curses, Witch Trials, Young Love, [crowd boos], baby gays.., i do'nt know anything abt colonial america, idk what to call this lmaO, self indulgent baby lesbians, u could say i don't know.. Jack Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: Two girls.





	With Her in Spirit

Two girls, brought together by chance.

"Aggie."

"Emma."

Stories shared, jokes made, a friendship forged.

Both of them wanted more, but they were too young to think anything of it.

 

Two girls, torn apart by fate.

"My father."

"I'm sorry."

Hands held, tears shed, a hug neither wanted to break.

Both of them wanted to stay together, but there was nothing they could do.

 

Two girls, dead.

"I'll make all of you sorry!"

"You always play tricks!"

Men killed, spirits lingered, a brother lost.

Both of them were far too young, but neither could move on.

 

Two girls, reunited.

"My name was Aggie . . . You're Emma."

"You were my friend. My best friend."

Old flames kindled, memories recovered, 

Both of them were happy, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so incredibly self indulgent;;


End file.
